<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Acquaintances for a Night by bremma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175558">Acquaintances for a Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bremma/pseuds/bremma'>bremma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nero and WoL Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Garlean, Garleans (Final Fantasy XIV), Garleans are hotter than they have any right to be, One Night Stands, Playful Sex, Sex, Stupid Sexy Garleans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:41:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bremma/pseuds/bremma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nero pursed his lips, giving her a look of annoyance, the flush deepening. “No, not of that sort.” he pressed, giving her a knowing look. “Certainly, I wager your growing fame has made it difficult to find an <em> acquaintance </em> for an evening.” he said, adding a significant tone to acquaintance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nero tol Scaeva/Original Female Character(s), Nero tol Scaeva/Reader, Nero tol Scaeva/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nero and WoL Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Acquaintances for a Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is my first work! I did write this with my character from FFXIV in mind, but overall kept the descriptions vague and far apart that it should also work as self insert fantasy. I hope you enjoy!</p><p>6/15/2019: If you are re-reading this, 1. Thank you! 2. You may see a few changes. I noticed a few errors varying from formatting and grammatical to a few small fact/writing errors I wanted to correct, so please excuse any changes!</p><p>Setting is during the Omega quest line, camping near The Yawn.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soft lantern light glittered off of the rotating surface of the orrery as it turned, floating inches above her outstretched hand, the divining cards rotating counter to the center of the star globe as her eye flitted across the back. Logically, she knew there was no actual divining to determine which card she would draw, shifting her weight on the edge of the cot. But it was sometimes interesting to try to predict what she might pull. Gracefully, she slipped a card out of the rotation, the others shifting as another snapped into being where the pulled card had been. Looking at the card, she flipped it to face her “Balance.” she said wishfully under her breath, as she revealed the yellow hue of a Spire card.</p><p>She clicked her tongue in annoyance, flicking her wrist to dismiss the card back into the aether, the walls of the tent further illuminated by the shimmering as the card faded away. She settled back a bit, looking at the orrery as it continued to gracefully turn. At least the stars were good to view here at the Yawn, the only light what fires were lit for cooking and warmth. She had spent some time socializing with the Ironworks employees. It had been a few days since the delve into Deltascape and their initial encounter with Omega. </p><p>Biggs and Wedge were making small breakthroughs on the stasis system still, but without it combat was needed. The battles had been some of the more challenging she’d faced, but as always she had come out ahead. And their new companion, a small Chocobo-like creature that seemed to like to go by the name of Alpha, had joined them and enabled them to fight in Omega's trials under it’s authorization as one of the test subjects.</p><p>Almost stranger than all of this had been the return of Nero once again. His involvement in the trials at the Crystal Tower were unexpected enough, and he had gone missing after escaping the World of Darkness, written off to be doing his own machinations. But his presence as this expedition began was a shock to both Cid and herself, being hired by Jessie as a consultant. She drew another card, tapping it to her lips in thought. It wasn’t until the events of the Tower that she had seen him without a helm and armor. However, the more casual work clothes and tinted glasses he wore during this expedition was a good look for him, she mused.</p><p>Suddenly, she had the sensation of being watched. Shifting the card to sit between her fore and middle finger, she turned quickly, the simple linen shirt and bottoms billowing as she rose to her feet and aimed the card at the flap of the tent behind her, prepared to toss. There was a watch around the camp, but it was not impossible for something to have snuck to her tent, set a ways from the center of the camp for extra privacy and quiet.</p><p>Her hand was stayed by the sight of Nero, brow arched and arms crossed over his chest as he watched her turn. “My, that’s certainly a greeting.” he mused wryly, eyes flitting between the card she had poised to throw and her face. </p><p>She let out her tension in a sigh, flicking the card back into the aether casually. “Nero, forgive me.” she apologized, but not without a tinge of irritation. “I’d not expected someone to loom in the door of my tent at night. For all I’d know you were a beast or voidsent.” She waved her hand over the orrery, collapsing it into its flat dormant state with a jangle of metal and flutter of cards returning to the aether, then set it on a stand near her cot. “Why are you here, though?” she challenged, her own brow raising now.</p><p>“Spare me the suspicion, O Warrior of Light.” he said in a mocking tone. “I was simply awake, and bored, and saw the light from your tent.” At her brow further raised at his words, he sighed. “May I come in and speak more frankly?”</p><p>She was further confused and no small part suspicious. While they had been working amicably, there was still a rocky past, especially with the Ultima Weapon, and his actions at the Crystal Tower. Her eyes scanned his form. He didn’t appear to be carrying anything, and like her, was dressed simply, as if preparing to sleep. Even his hair was hanging somewhat looser than it’s normal combed back state, a few locks nearly in his eyes. Curiosity got the better of her. “Alright, but only because I am curious.” she said, stepping closer to the entrance herself.</p><p>He walked in, scanning the space. The tent space was large enough to hold a few people at a small table, though most of the space was empty save the cot, a chest and a few furnishing for comfort. “Hm, cozy.” he commented, then looked to her. </p><p>She waved her hand “It’s a place to rest, little more than that.” she dismissed. “Now, what is it you wanted? It is late.”</p><p>“Direct, I see.” he remarked, but seeing the impassive look on her face, he cleared his throat and started to speak. “I’ll be frank, I wasn’t sure how to approach this, but questions unasked go unanswered, and if you’re uninterested in my proposal, I’ll be out of your way, no questions.”</p><p>Her brow quirked up at this comment, but she nodded at him to continue.</p><p>A bare hint of a flush crept up his neck. “I am unsure about you, but I know since I’ve come to this land, and with not just my visual heritage but also my specific notoriety, it’s been a bit hard to find…” he paused, hunting for a word. “... companionship?”</p><p>“Are you looking for a friend?” she interrupted, looking incredulous.</p><p>He pursed his lips, giving her a look of annoyance, the flush deepening. “No, not of that sort.” he pressed, giving her a knowing look. “Certainly, I wager your growing fame has made it difficult to find an <em> acquaintance </em> for an evening.” he said, adding a significant tone to acquaintance.</p><p>It was her turn to blush, feeling unnerved at how well he had hit the nail on the head. When she had started her journey out of Ul’dah as a pugilist, she had little issues finding a ‘friend’ for an evening or two between journeys and adventures. Even as her fame as a hero grew she could still relax for an evening in the company of someone else, but it got harder as the fame grew. Either prospective suitors would be cowed by her fame or would be such simpering or fame grabbing as to turn her off of the prospect. This was further compounded by her travels in the differing cultures of stodgy Ishgard and the inscrutable of Kugane.</p><p>He watched her face as she pondered this. “I see I was not far off the mark. So that is my… question, to put it.” he added. “I'd assumed by the way you’d looked at me when I arrived, you might have been interested.” He smirked, seeing her eyes widen and her flush deepen. “Yes, I did notice, and while I was surprised to be certain, it lit the flame of this idea. What do you say?”</p><p>She was still stopped in thought. Of all the things he would want to discuss, this was fairly low on her list of possibilities. But, she thought, her eyes returning to his face, it certainly was an attractive offer. “Alright.” she answered with a nod.</p><p>He looked shocked for a moment, then pleased. “Good, good..” he said, some of his normal confident arrogance seemed shorn from his tone. “To be honest, I did not think you would accept.” he said, stepping a bit closer, standing near a head shorter than the tall Roegadyn woman.</p><p>“To be honest, I wasn’t certain myself either.” she said with a lighthearted laugh, lifting a hand to run through her hair. </p><p>He moved to step yet closer then hesitated, his eyes moving to the lantern ."Not that I have a particular desire to do this in the dark, but it may be prudent to lower the light so we don't project what is happening here to the whole camp." </p><p>"Ah, right enough." she said, stepping away from him and bending over, shortening the wick with a turn of the knob, lowering the light so that only a bare amount played within the walls, and even less outside due to the heavy canvas. She stood, turning to see Nero still where he stood, watching her, noticing he looked and held him self without his normal cocksure demeanor. She let out a small laugh, seeing him tense at the reaction. "Sorry, I'm not used to seeing you lack confidence." </p><p>He gave a soft snort of derision, his self-assurance seemingly rekindled, moving closer with a few sure strides. She expected another quip from him but instead was shocked when he slipped an arm around her back, pulling her body against his own, and pressed his lips firmly to her own. Her eyes fluttered then sank shut as she let the sensation of his actions wash over her. Her hands sought purchase anywhere, ending up lightly tracing over his arms, feeling more muscle there than she had expected. </p><p>He broke the kiss briefly, catching her eyes as they opened. “As you’ll see it’s not confidence I lack, but surety.” he said firmly before pressing his lips back to hers. Each of them in turn trying to drive and control the tempo of the other, tongues slipping in and out in various ways, each seeming to get a reaction from the other. </p><p>At this point Nero shifted his arms, sliding his forearms under the swell of her rear and lifting her into the air with more ease than she expected. Her eyes snapped open and her mouth broke from his with a surprised yelp, the sudden sound freezing them both momentarily, her arms now around his neck and shoulders for stability. Seeming satisfied the sound likely barely left the tent, their attention returned to each other.</p><p>Nero lowered his face to just above her chest, planting rough kisses across both exposed and covered skin alike as he shifted. Distracted by his action, she barely stifled a sound as he released her, letting her fall a few inches to the surface of the cot. “Gods woman, do you wish us to be caught?” he berated lightly, leaning in as he stood over her, taking her chin in his fingers.</p><p>“My deepest apologies that you keep surprising me, Garlean.” she spat back in a playful tone, keeping her gaze locked upon his. He smirked, then leaned in, kissing her deeply and releasing her chin, moving his hands to her waist, lightly digging fingers into the soft flesh. Her own arms slid over his shoulders, lightly hooking behind his neck.</p><p>He shifted again, moving himself so he began to straddle her, driving her back further into the cot, using his hands to help her move into a better position as he assaulted her neck with lips, tongue and light nips in seemingly equal measure. </p><p>Still in shock, it was all she could do to muffle her moans. It was very plain that Nero certainly had plenty of experience, though she was not fully sure if his aggressive approach was related to his former role in Garlean society. In either case, having someone skilled drive this encounter was enjoyable and she let herself be awash in the sensation.</p><p>Soon she shifted her hands down along his sides, and under the hem of his tunic. She felt him jump, pausing his motion down her neck and over her collarbone as her hands traveled up his abs and to his chest. “Whatever are you up to?” he mused, nipping at her collar firmly. </p><p>"Just getting a feel for the lay of the land." she murmured back, hand tracing over more dense and defined muscles than she expected, feeling abs, sides, and chest. </p><p>He shied back gently as a hand pulled over his nipple. "Ahn." he grunted "Careful. Sensitive." he lightly chided, giving a firm nip at her collarbone. </p><p>She nodded, gently moving her hands to avoid them as she felt over his form while he resumed the assault of her neck. </p><p>After a time he drew back and loomed over her. She quirked an eyebrow at him then lifted her head to kiss him deeply. He indulged, his hands now moving to the bottom of her shirt, grasping it and giving it a light tug upwards. She shifted, lifting herself slightly to help take the clothing off, before doing the same with him. Soon they were before each other , chests bared, his more muscular than was belied by the loose shirt and nearly bare of hair, her breasts full and well more than a handful.</p><p>She admired him for a moment, still surprised despite the survey she had given with her hands. She looked up at him. "I suppose it takes a bit of strength to wield that ridiculous hammer you had back at the Praetorium." she said playfully, dragging the tips of her fingers across well defined abs. </p><p>"It's called Mjolnir." he corrected, his hands drawing down her sides as he spoke "It is a gun hammer, of my own design no less, and- stop laughing!" he said with exasperation as she barely suppressed laughter. "Of course the damned thing was heavy." he finished, flushing a bit, hands planted firmly on her hips as he stared down at her, a mildly irritated look on his face. </p><p>She chucked and shifted, wrapping her arms around him, drawing him back down over her. "I was more complementing your body. I didn't expect you to tell me you named your weapon." she said with a chuckle, nudging his head with her face, planting kisses on his flushed neck. </p><p>He let out a grumble of bare irritation. "Of course you savages wouldn't name your treasured weapons." he muttered, hands sliding over her hip bones almost idly. </p><p>She laughed lightly between kisses, both at his irritation and the light rumble of his voice from within his neck. "I think you have more pressing matters to attend to than what I do or don't call my weapons." she said, her tongue gently dragging up the side of his neck, feeling a light stubble. </p><p>He gave an appreciative groan of agreement, shifting his weight over her, one leg planted between her own. A hand left her hips and found its way to her chest, long lightly calloused fingers cupping the ample swell, at first gently drawing over the shape of it, then firmly squeezing the flesh. </p><p>At this she gasped, head drawing away from his neck. It was his turn to let out a small laugh, his other hand reaching up and caressing her hair more gently than she expected. "Now that's a fun sound." he said in a low voice, shifting the hand cupping the breast to a new angle, fingers lightly digging into the flesh, nipple trapped under his palm, eliciting more noise from her. </p><p>He continued this pattern across both breasts with both hands, cupping, stroking, squeezing. She found herself near collapsed into the cot, enjoying his touch immensely. She cracked an eye open as she felt him shift, seeing his face bare ilms over her breasts. He locked eyes with hers, the cold blue of them striking in the moment. He gave her a sure smirk, then turned his attention to her nipples, his tongue slipping out and lightly flicking at the stiff tip. </p><p>She groaned in pleasure, her hands drawing along his sides as he continued, starting with firm laps of the stiff tip before drawing them into his mouth, suckling stiffly. She shifted and moaned beneath him, her arousal deepening to a dull ache in her loins as he continued, hands firmly  fondling her chest as he kissed, licked, and sucked across both breasts, primarily at the nipples. </p><p>She let her hands slide down his sides, finding the top of the loose pants he wore, feeling him jump as a hand bridged the flesh of his waist and the fabric of the pants. He gave a low rumble of pleasure, biting lightly at her nipple, drawing another yelp from her. </p><p>She drew her fingers along the waist of the pants, lightly teasing a finger between flesh and cloth, trading pleased sounds with each other. </p><p>With a light bite to the swell of one of her breasts, he drew back after a time. "Is there something you want?" he asked softly and teasingly, her hand still playing with the top of his pants. </p><p>"I think you know." she said playfully, a pair of fingers slipping in above the swell at the front and pulling the fabric from the skin. </p><p>He gave his own groan of longing then lowered his face to her neck again, kissing firmly before saying, lips brushing the flesh" I want to hear you say it… " he commanded, a hand sliding down over her own leggings, fingers firmly digging into the flesh of her thigh. </p><p>She moaned as he kissed and nipped at her neck, his hand continuing to dig into her flesh as hers teased the front of his pants, toying with the ties now." I want those pants off of you, Nero" she said after a moment. </p><p>"Hmm." he rumbled, kissing the center of her throat and working down. "And why is that, warrior?" </p><p>She groaned, her hand sliding over the front of his pants, feeling the stiff bulge under her hand. "I want to see what else you can do." </p><p>"You'll have to be more… specific." he teased, licking the rise of her collar bone. </p><p>She flushed, hand faltering over him slightly as she fought to put into words her desire. She then took her other hand and caught his chin, drawing his lips from their assault of her skin. She locked eyes with him. "I want you, Nero, inside of me." </p><p>He gave a pleased grin. "That's what I was hoping to hear…" he said in a low tone, a hand sliding over hers, pressing her hand down onto his member more firmly before gently moving it away to undo the tie at the front and start to pull them off. </p><p>She flushed deeply and in a slightly flustered manner began to do the same, but his closeness made it difficult to get the leverage. She nudged at him. "I can't get these off with you atop me." she chided. </p><p>Now simply in small clothes he looked down at her. "Then allow me." he said firmly, shifting back and hooking his fingers under both layers of cloth, pulling them away and exposing her to the dim light of the tent. "Hmmm, lovely." he said quietly, gently brushing a hand over her upper thigh, a finger incidentally touching the soft hair covering her sex. </p><p>She gasped lightly, shying a bit at the slightly unexpected exposure, but relaxing after a moment. She in turn reached up to him, hands on the waist of his small clothes, drawing them down and over his groin. His member popped out eagerly, thick and broad, slightly arced to one side. She gave a noise of appreciation which moved to a moan as she wrapped her around him and gave a gentle squeeze. </p><p>He grunted at the feeling, his own hand dipping between her legs, finger sliding between moist lips and sliding firmly over the nub of flesh within. He leaned down, eyes closing as their lips met again, kissing each other firmly. </p><p>They both indulged each other for a bit, tongues sliding over lips, kissing straying from from lips before returning with renewed vigor, hands stroking, caressing, and squeezing cock and womanhood alike. </p><p>This time she broke the kiss first, lightly pushing him back. He gave her a quizzical look. "I want you." she said, firmly, "But…" She paused, trying to think how to put to words her question.</p><p>He craned his neck back down interrupting her thought and word with another heady kiss. He then pulled away and leaned back, grabbing his pants from where they lay, fishing in a pocket for a small pouch. "I assume you were about to ask about protection?" he said with a smirk, brandishing it between his fore and middle fingers. "Honestly, did you truly think I was going to proposition you without some?" </p><p>She gave him a smile mixed with relief and amazement. "I suppose I should have known better." she said watching as he opened the packet, pulling out the latex covering within and drawing it over his stiff member. </p><p>He smirked back, leaning in for another firm kiss before reaching down and nudging her legs apart. She quickly responded, opening herself to him. Drawing a few fingers between her lips and catching an excess of moisture, he coated his latex covered member before shifting, aligning himself with her opening. </p><p>Again locking eyes with her, he held in place, seemingly waiting for her. "Yes, please." she said softly a hand moving to the small of his back and giving a nudge of encouragement </p><p>He smiled and nodded, then slowly started to press in, a soft hiss of pleasure escaping his lips along with a soft yelp from her. She was tight and he thick, making them both take their time. He seemingly was used to this, gently and slowly working his way in and out of her, gently deepening his stroke each time he pressed in and letting her acclimate to his size. Her hands pressed into the back of his shoulders, feeling a mix of pleasure and a bit of pain as he worked his way into her tight pussy. </p><p>Soon he was almost full to the hilt inside of her. He held himself still within her, the tight walls of her vagina slightly twitching at the feel of him. After a moment, he drew back nearly his full length and pushed back in deep slow but firm.</p><p>Feeling a loud moan trying to escape her, she went to reach for a pillow. Instead she was surprised as he caught her wrists, moving them above her head, then leaning so his face was over hers, lips locking together to catch her sounds. She relaxed then let a loud moan of pleasure rumble into the deep kiss as he continued to move in and out of her, fucking her deep and slow. She found herself intoxicated by his forcefulness, almost enjoying him pinning her back as he started to fuck her. She moved in kind after a time, rolling her hips in time with his long slow thrusts.</p><p>After a few moments of his, he pulled back from the kiss and released her arms. “You may need that pillow now.” he said with a smirk. She gave him a puzzled look at first, then let out a soft surprised noise as his hands took hold of her legs, pulling them up and resting them against his chest and shoulders. Scrambling, she grabbed a pillow and pulled it to her face, fully covering it as he began to pump in and out of her, faster now. She moaned deeply, the pillow catching most of the sound as she squirmed beneath him, not able to do more than that with her legs against him.</p><p>Still moaning from the feeling, she took a moment to shift the pillow so she could at least see, catching him looking down at where their hips met, lips parted in pleasure. He glanced up, catching her watching, his blue eyes locking with hers. “It is quite the sight…” he said in a low voice to her, a hand sliding over and cupping her hip “You look so good underneath me like this.”</p><p>She groaned at his words, eyes fluttering shut as the pleasure washed over her, building to climax. He grinned, a hand sliding to her chest, partly covered by the pillow, and dragged a thumb over her nipple again, eliciting another pleasured sound from her. She groaned deeply, lifting the pillow up for a moment, simply to say “Faster.” Without hesitation, he obliged, plunging himself into her even faster than before, a soft sound of skin on skin coming from them. She moaned deeply, her back beginning to arch as she felt her orgasm approaching. He watched, his hand firmly cupping her breast as she came. He let out a hissing groan as she tightened suddenly around him, body, squirming more beneath him. He paused his motion, letting her ride out the sensation.</p><p>After a moment they stopped, gently panting and pulling the pillow from her face. “You do know what you are doing, Nero.” she said with a sly smile.</p><p>“I told you before, confidence.” he snorted with a smirk. “Are you ready?”</p><p>She nodded, moving the pillow back over her mouth, her eyes watching his as he began to move again, now grinding his hips against hers, keeping himself deep within her, the movements of his member within her less vigorous but no less enjoyable. She groaned, eyes, falling shut again as he continued. He continued this for a good long while, changing pace, angle, and depth to seemingly keep her guessing. Before long, she found herself orgasming once more beneath him, fingers digging into the pillow. Once she recovered, he began again, seeming to take enjoyment drawing this reaction from her, repeating this a few more times, leaving her panting after each orgasm. </p><p>After a few rounds of his, he shifted after the pause, adjusting her legs on his chest. “Now..” he said, his hair more disheveled than before, a hand drawing up one of her legs. “My turn…” He drew himself nearly full out of her, the head of his member still barely in her, holding that for a long moment before thrusting back in full force, repeating this a few times. She clamped the pillow even harder to her face, surprised she could moan even louder, and yet he found new ways.</p><p>He quickened his pace, grunting as he fucked her. Soon his hand tightened around the flesh of her thigh, and in a few strokes he barely muffed his own groan as he came within her, his member pulsing within her. She let out a groan at the feeling, near spent herself, bracing his weight against her legs as he leaned into her in recovery.</p><p>He sat like that for a moment, then drew back gently, his member sliding out of her, losing its firmness, but not it’s length. “Hmmm…” he said, sitting back from her, looking over her as she lowered her legs to the cot, folding them to the side to give him room. “That was…enjoyable.”</p><p>She chuckled. “I suppose that is a word you could use.” she replied, shifting to sit up a bit. She paused for a time, not sure what else to say until words came to mind. “... thank you. I did enjoy myself. I certainly did not expect this of you though.”</p><p>“I am full of surprises.” he said, tossing his head arrogantly, causing her to laugh lightly at him. “Perhaps we can do this again sometime.” he added, looking to her, raising an eyebrow in question.</p><p>“Perhaps.” She smiled warmly up at him at his expression. “I’d not mind being your acquaintance again.”</p><p>He smirked, then moved, getting up from the bed and removing the latex from his member. “Over there.” she indicated, pointing to a small waste can near the table by the bed before he needed to ask. “I'll deal with it in the morning.” He nodded, tying it off and tossing it in the trash. He then leaned down, picking his clothes out from hers and started to dress.</p><p>She watched him. “Leaving so soon?” she asked, not surprised, but not passing the chance to mess with him a bit more.</p><p>“Yes, it’s late, and I should probably sleep in my own tent. Much harder to slip around unseen here in the light.” he said, tying his pants around his waist. “Besides, I’m not much of the sentimental type.”</p><p>“Mmmn.” she grunted, shifting in her cot to cover herself with blankets, exhaustion seeping into her. “A shame, I wager you’re not a half bad cuddler.” </p><p>He snorted, giving her a sarcastic look before pulling the tunic back on over his head. “See you tomorrow, Warrior.” he said, moving to the exit of the tent, giving a small wave without looking at her. </p><p>“Good night, Garlean.” she called just loud enough for him to hear as he slipped out. She laid on her back in the bed, various parts of her sore and remembering his touch. Satisfied, she closed her eyes and soon found herself fully asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Do you like FFXIV fanfic and want a supportive community to learn more about it and explore new fic and ideas? Come check out the <a href="https://discord.gg/3Vt9ZXpCAP">Emet-Selch’s Wholesomely Debauched Bookclub</a> and come say hi!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>